My Clark
by Dr. Ray Palmer
Summary: Clark x Chloe, ADULT CONTENT. A new and strange blue kind of kryptonite puts Clark into trouble. Chloe finds him, but instead of helping her friend, she has other plans for him... COMPLETE.
1. I

_I do not own Smallville. And this story takes place on Season Five._

_**My Clark**_

**I**

Two men wearing eyeglasses had entered slowly in the library of the Luthor Mansion. Their ages contrasted almost totally: the first one was old, about sixty years, and was using a dirty scientist coat. The other one was young, approximately twenty-five years old. He was wearing clothes similar to the ones used by archaeologists during excavations, and had in hands one heavy metal box.

- Good morning, gentlemen - Lex Luthor, until then seated behind his desk, said. - I received the phone call from you with great enthusiasm. I hope you have concluded the analysis that I asked.

- Yes, Mr. Luthor - the aged one answered. - After weeks of intense work, finally we could reach some conclusions, very interesting actually, on this new type of meteor rock natural of Smallville!

After a gesture of the oldest, the young man with the box placed it on the table, giving his hands a rest. Lex immediately opened it, looking inside it, where there were some rocks, similar to crystals, of a beautiful and intense blue bright. The man in the coat explained:

- These rocks had come with the meteors of the second shower, therefore there aren't any registers that indicate the existence of them before that event. Our tests indicate that the mysterious radiation emitted by them is contained by lead, as well as the radiation of other rocks from here already studied by us. I believe that the scientists of LuthorCorp will end up discovering even more things about them, because they can make use of a more advanced laboratory, with better equipment.

- I agree, doctor Sheep, but I recognize that the work you and your assistant have done was splendid. Soon you will receive the paychecks with the amount of money that you deserve for helping me. Please accept my sincere thank you and I hope that we can work together again in the future.

- Who should say thank you are me and my partner, Mr. Luthor.

The two specialists left, leaving Lex alone, still admiring the rocks inside of the box. What doctor Sheep said was really the truth: the scientists of LuthorCorp could make many other experiences from that finding, and the son of Lionel Luthor would send them those extraterrestrial artifacts as soon as possible. However, before that, there was another test he had to make. The final test, at least for himself…

_To be continued…_


	2. II

**II**

In the Kent Farm, Clark woke up very early in that Sunday of darkened sky to help his father with the work on the farm, as he promised during the week. An intense rain occurred days before, causing some damage in the place, like holes in the roof of the barn and the fallen of part of the fence. An arduous and in a way tiring task, but his powers would help sufficiently. What it would be of Clark without them?

- Son, go prepare the material to fix the barn that I will soon go take care of the fence - Jonathan said, walking with a box of tools in his hand.

- OK, dad - the youngster answered. - By the way, maybe I'll start working only after a few minutes, since Chloe phoned me at five in the morning saying she was going to visit me, because she needs to talk with me urgently!

- At five in the morning? - the farmer was surprised. – But why she called you so soon? It must be something really urgent!

- I don't know… She's been acting a little strange in the last few days… Anyway, let's get to work!

With some tools in hands, Clark went inside the barn.

It was being difficult to fight against herself. A lot difficult. For five times Chloe thought about returning with the car and coming back toward Smallville, thinking it was a nonsense thing what she was determined to make. But she needed the truth. She could not stand it anymore. Since she met Clark, the passion that she felt for him, conceived, suffered, quiet and, above all, not-corresponded, got trough many obstacles. He always had eyes only for Lana Lang, refusing to see that his happiness was right at his side, in another dear person… Chloe loved Clark with all the forces of her heart, had him as the most important person in her life, she would be capable of even dying for him. But all that pain wasn't enough. Recently, Chloe noticed that her loved-one and her cousin, Lois, were being more and more close. Something was starting between the two, no matter how hard they denied and pretended by exchanging insults and ironies between each other. And the trainee of the Daily Planet was getting more and more disillusioned with that long passion, which already caused so much pain and tears. Why Clark could not see her as more than a friend? Why not?

In those last days, Chloe was quite bad. Clark did not leave her thoughts, and the young lady, crying in despair due to the rejection when nobody could see her, realized that highly probably she was entering in depression. All the hurt that she felt was increasing in size as a snow ball that goes down a hill, and now she could not anymore bear with it. Therefore, she took that decision. Therefore she took more courage at each second to be capable of throwing everything out of her heart for a last time. It was her last chance, her last hope. Everything or nothing. If by a miracle he corresponded her feeling, she would be the happiest girl of the universe. But if the opposite occurred, then she would need to be a lot stronger to forget him forever…

She even phoned Clark at five in the morning informing that she would come to have a talk with him. Five in the morning! The young woman never thought that she would be capable of doing something that. While hearing the sleepy voice of her friend on the other side of the line, her heart beat in a mixture of joy and fear. In that morning, in the same barn where she stood with him so many times, she would express all her feelings to Clark. She would tell everything. Her love, pains, disillusionments… Everything, and if he at least heard, she would already fell victorious.

For a moment, Chloe thought why the fact of people having free-will was something that so many times hurt the others around them in such a way. Although it would be something unfair with the feelings of Clark, she would be grateful forever to fate if for some reason the youngster was obliged to have her as his girlfriend, better saying, if the adoptive son of the Kents literally _became hers_. However, she soon laughed at the impossible and stupid idea. How could she have domain on Clark? Although having knowledge of his secret and being his friend for so many years, Sullivan never could dominate an extraterrestrial being able of incredible things and owner of a so strong personality… She could never be in charge, but she would like a hell of it...

For her it would be a triumph, and in a way this used to excite her a lot. Yes, it was an amusing fantasy. Chloe Sullivan, aspiring reporter, imposes her domain on Clark Kent, a true "superman". He becomes her love servant, a dear slave who she would treat as a king, and she also would like to be treated as a queen… A powerful and undisputed queen, whose undisputed orders would be good for both, and thus the love that they felt for each other would increase day by day… Yes, "Queen Chloe". It sounded well, and that thought made the girl smile. One deserved throne after years of a so painful love.

But all that was fantasy... Just lame fantasy...

_To be continued…_


	3. III

**III**

Jonathan Kent was fixing the broken fence with immense calm, when he noticed a well-known car, very expensive, coming close to the farm's gate. Taken by hostile thoughts, the proprietor of the farm abandoned what he was doing and walked distrustful in the direction of the just-fond vehicle. Lex Luthor had decided to make a visit.

The millionaire stopped the car near the house and got out. Soon he was received by Clark's father, with a face that anticipated any words. Then Jonathan asked in nervous tone:

- What the hell are you doing here, Lex? Isn't already enough everything that happened, all the misunderstandings between you and my son?

- Ow, Mr. Kent, every person make mistakes - Luthor answered with a light smile. - I know that Clark and that swimming friend of him did not sympathize with one of my projects for the Pentagon, but I came here to try to redeem me.

- What do you mean?

- I brought something for Clark…

Saying this, Lex took from inside the car the same metallic box brought by the two specialists in his mansion. In a friendly tone of voice that did not convince Jonathan a bit, the son of Lionel Luthor explained:

- That is a gift for him, I believe that perhaps Clark has an interest for this kind of thing… Is he home? I would like to deliver it in hands.

- Yes, he is home, but you can leave the container with me, I'll deliver it to him - answered the farmer, picking up the box with a note that Lex wrote. – Is there any problem?

- None, I'll only ask you to not open until delivering it, you know…

- You do not trust me, do you, Lex?

- I'm sure that is reciprocal, Mr. Kent. I only insist that you don't open it.

Before the spirits were still more exalted, Lex got back to the car, maneuvered in the direction of the gate and left at high speed. Simultaneously, Clark left the barn with a hammer in one of his hands, saying to his father:

- I'm in need of some nails!

- I have some with me here… - Jonathan murmured, equilibrating the metallic box in one of his hands while using the other to remove a small box of nails from one of his pockets. - By the way, Lex left this for you!

- Lex? - Clark thought it was strange. - What that can be?

- It's better to see by yourself… Just be a little careful, OK?

- Ow, dad, I believe that Lex, although greedy and inconsequential, is no psychopath… I'll go open this thing back in the barn!

Clark grabbed the nails and the container, coming back toward his "Fortress of Solitude" in the farm, where he would continue the repairs on the roof. On this exactly instant, Chloe's red car appeared at the farm's entrance. Jonathan, that was already walking back to the fence, stopped again with the intention of receive the guest, thinking that this time, at least, it was a pleasant one.

- Good morning, Chloe! - he complimented, while the trainee left the vehicle.

- Good morning, Mr. Kent… - the young woman of blond hair answered, visibly bashful and in low voice. - Is Clark here?

- Yes, back in the barn! Go up there!

- Thanks…

For a moment, Sullivan thought that her legs would not obey her command, however the force of her will was, on that day, removing any barrier that could appear in her way. She needed to declare herself to Clark, needed to say how much she loved him. It would be at that moment or never more.

_Note:__ Project for the Pentagon – Leviathan: Episode "Aqua", Season Five._

_To be continued...__._


	4. IV

**IV**

Back inside the barn, Clark went up the stairs in direction of the superior level. There he placed the hammer and the nails on a small closet, carrying Lex's box to a window, placing the gift on the eaves of it. After resting for a few seconds, reflecting on his misunderstandings with the millionaire and regarding what he could have given to him as a gift, the adoptive son of the Kents opened the container.

As soon he got exposed to the content, which he soon identified as strange rocks of indigo bright, Clark was taken by a latent mixture of pain and weakness. His head started to turn, and his vision became confused. He knew that sensation very well: inside of that box there was one until then unknown kryptonite of blue tonality, and like the others, it had a very bad effect on the youngster. Although the physical damage was not as intense as the one provoked by the green kryptonite, the sensation was equally bothering, therefore the young man lost, beyond his powers, any notion of space or direction, totally confused. For his astonishment, he noticed that the ceiling apparently was moving away very fast, being more and more high. Moaning, Clark started to tremble in a semi-convulsive state, falling on his back on the soil, with the bizarre sensation that the boards seemed to slide under him, the things around him dislocating more and more far…

Until, suddenly, everything ceased. The pain has gone away, giddiness continued a little more tenuous, but his powers had not yet come back. Stunned, Clark arose himself and looked around. He had a strange vision, and for a moment he thought that his own eyes were deceiving him. The environment was different. Or, better explaining, it was very, very bigger. The window where the box was now was meters and meters of height away from the soil, and the ceiling seemed distant, as untouchable as the sky. With a sudden and terrible beat of his heart, the youngster saw that the objects standing there, like some furniture and his telescope, had reached gigantic size. Then, after giving some steps and contemplating the expanded scene for some more instants, Clark reached the terrifying conclusion: beyond having removed his powers, the blue kryptonite made he drastically shrink in size, possessing now only a few centimeters of stature!

Despaired and without having in mind any idea that could bring him out of that horrible situation, the young man realized that he needed the help of someone else urgently. Sweating cold, he cried out with all his forces:

- Hey, somebody help me!

He reflected briefly concerning the drastic state in which he was. Smaller then all the other people… Very little in relation to his parents, his friends… The girls…

Suddenly, Clark heard a strong sound, simultaneous to an intense tremor. He looked around scared and right after the combination repeated itself, with the difference that now he could identify the sound as the creaking of the wood of the stairs, but highly amplified. Someone was going up there. Feeling himself as a defenseless insect (and at that moment in fact he was), the youngster saw appear in the barn the immense figure of the person who had arrived: Chloe Sullivan. Her steps had been the source of the tremor, due to the miniature size assumed by Kent. The girl now was like an ambulant colossus!

Looking astonished and immovable at the high one, the extraterrestrial admired his friend, now as tall as a skyscraper: she was using brown high-heel boots that alone were already higher than the façade of the Talon. Right above, she wore a discrete wine-colored skirt and a light-blue low-necked blouse. With the hands in her waist, the girl swept the room with her eyes, unsuccessfully trying to find her loved one. Soon after she cried out, making the reduced ears of the young man ache:

- Clark, where are you?

- I am here, Chloe! - the small boy shouted, jumping and waving his arms in the air. – You've got to help me!

The Lois' cousin heard the voice of her friend in a distant way, and this made her walk towards the window (making the floor tremble again) to verify if Clark was outside. Badly noticing the open box with the blue kryptonite, Chloe leaned over the opening, inquiring in high voice:

- Clark, are you outside?

- No, Chloe! - Kent bawled, still jumping to catch the girls' attention. – I'm down here, behind you!

- What did you say?

The trainee turned over and looked in the direction of the wooden soil, taking one of the biggest scares of her entire life. Almost without air and with a fallen chin, Chloe quickly kneeled and leaned over the boards so she could approach her face of the teeny Clark with the objective of examine him better. Simply without believe what she saw, she inquired:

- Clark, what happened? How you became so small?

- It was the blue kryptonite! - he answered, pointing to the box. – The rocks shrank me and also pulled out my powers! You've got to help me, Chloe! I cannot stay like this!

It was really terrifying. Chloe had to think fast. The best thing to do would be calling Jonathan and Martha, so that they could share ideas on how take off the poor Clark from that precarious situation. That was an unknown variation of kryptonite and… Hey, wait a minute!

A little less tense, the employee of the Daily Planet analyzed the circumstances better, looking at the reduced being. The man she loved had shrunk and lost his super abilities, being total fragile and manipulable in front of her gigantic and sensual (even if Clark did not notice) female figure. It was the fantasy she always dreamed of! Her loved one was there, ready to be only hers, _to be possessed, to be dominated_.

Chloe never thought that she would have courage to act the way she would act from that moment on, however since the dawn of that day she had already done things that she also never imagined herself being able to do.

Some seconds passed. Without getting her eyes off Clark, Chloe raised the upper part of her body, being now only on her knees. In an amused smile that only she, with her charisma, could put in that pretty and now large face, she answered in a playful tone:

- No!

Clark blinked, confused. He gave some steps over the wood and inquired, without understanding:

- How is that? Why not?

- First we gonna have some fun!

The defenseless youngster didn't understand anything, but he got even more scared when his friend, laughing gracefully, extended her immense right hand in the direction of Clark. For his surprise, it involved him like a shell, his small body incasing perfectly under the giant fingers of Chloe. Each one of them was like a firm anaconda snake that takes possession of its prey, and each one of her shining enamel nails was greater that the palm of his shrunk hands. Although not pressing Clark's tiny body, holding it with affection, the boy was more and more terrified:

- What you are doing, Chloe? - he questioned, at the same time he was raised of the soil by the hand of the young giantess.

- Taking possession of you! – she said in reply, smiling like a little girl with her first doll.

Chloe carried the Kents' son close to her face, looking at him fascinated, still not totally believing that was true. Clark started trying to free himself, pushing the fingers of her friend with the edge of his force, however he could badly move them. He was nothing without his powers, even more at that size. There was nothing he could do. He would have to trust Chloe and pray so that she did not make anything evil with him.

- Now you're mine, Clark Kent! – she affirmed triumphantly. - Only mine and of nobody else!

_To be continued…_

_Now Clark is Chloe's little toy… What is going to happen?_

_The next chapter may take some time to be posted. Until then, keep reading and reviewing!_

_Shrink well!_


	5. V

**V**

Just after saying that, Sullivan, still having the imprisoned Clark in her right hand, took him to her face and covered all the superior part of his reduced body with her gigantic lips in a candy love kiss. Kent also felt the tip of the now immense tongue of the trainee touching his chest and, when the mouth of Chloe moved away smiling, she realized that his skin was almost entirely painted with lipstick.

- Chloe, stop with this madness, now! - Clark ordered.

- Stop? - the girl laughed. – We're just beginning!

The young woman sat down, legs strained on the wood. Then she placed the gasping Clark on her left knee, on which the small youngster fought to balance himself, going prone after almost falling. Smiling, Chloe commanded to the man that now was her loving slave:

- Clark Kent, I want you to come to me! Cross my body until reaching my chest! Discover each small piece of me! Fell each one of these inches that you rejected all those years!

- Chloe, stop with all this and help me! - Clark begged.

- No. First you going to do what I order, if you don't want to be crushed by one of my boots! You're without your powers, remember? I have total control on you now, you wanting or not! Now come to my chest, cross my body, fell me!

Without other option, the small man initiated the strange, but without any doubt sensual journey to Chloe's chest. Being difficult to balance on his foot on the leg of the girl, Clark, felling the warm skin of the giantess at each touch, preferred to go lying down until reaching her skirt. Entering inside of it, he saw himself in a dark and in such a way sultry environment, until coming across a white fabric wall that he soon identified as being the panty of Sullivan. Embarrassed, Kent scaled it until emerging in the region of the belly-button of the young woman, and it, in comparison to the small size of the captive, had the size a ball of basketball would fit in.

- Ow, you are doing well! - Chloe joked. - You can survive even without your powers, don't you think?

Without answering, Clark gave continuity to the ascent, penetrating the blouse of his friend. He crawled the soft womb of the giantess and without delay arrived at the bust, where he firmly grasped the edge cuts of her off in an unskillful way. Using two fingers, Chloe, delicately, picked up the small youngster by the shirt he was wearing, placing him perfectly between her enormous, rigid and round breasts.

- How do you feel, my little one? – Sullivan asked, looking at her lover.

Kent touched the skin of the trainee with increasing excitement, until, straining his body and one of his arms, he could touch one of the big nipples of the girl with his fingers. After that, tired, he came back to rest between those two true hills, feeling himself in the best place of his entire life. Chloe, equally excited, forced the two breasts against Clark, pressing him, but seeing that was causing pain to him, she relaxed them once again. They stood in silence for some seconds, without any move or word.

- Are you comfortable? - the girl inquired, in a devilishly angelical smile.

- In name of our friendship, Chloe, stop this! Put me on the ground!

- Now? Never!

Using again two of her fingers, the girl grabbed Clark again by the shirt. With a light laugh, she placed him lying in the palm of her right hand. After that, Kent saw the enormous left-hand pointer finger of Chloe approaching his trembling body, starting to touch it from the thorax. The clothes, that already were unbuttoned, finally gotten loose from the owner. The giant finger was sliding on the youngster, Sullivan laughing of pleasure, until it stopped on his groin. Although the extremely reduced size of the boy, the aspiring reporter could perceive, just by touch, that Clark's penis was erect.

- So you are excited, huh? - she smiled, making tickles in the reproductive organ of her shrunk friend. – Oh, my cute little one!

The small slave moaned in a mix of joy and terror. For Kent, Chloe's finger was so big that he feared having his penis pulled out or crushed by its enormous nail. But the feeling provoked by that insane caress was not entirely bad, and Clark, opening his arms, decided to enjoy the situation. The pointer finger then went down more, touching his legs and feet. Later it came back up, and the process repeated itself for one, two or three more times, always with a pause in the groin. Finally, Chloe pushed briefly and softly the belly of her loved one, saying in a childish tone, as if she got some years younger:

_- Cute, cute__!_

Immediately afterwards the young woman closed her hand, involving the sweated Clark, almost reaching an orgasm, in the prison formed by her fingers. Delighting herself immensely, she carried him to the floor, on which the youngster fell down gasping. Sullivan was seated with opened legs, and the small kryptonian found himself between the two, face to face with the gigantic female body. The couple stared each other for some instants, she always smiling, until Kent asked:

- Already finished?

- No, my love. The best part comes now!

_To be continued…_

_What __does Chloe mean with "best part"?_

_More coming soon. Please review._


	6. VI

**VI**

With movements full of anxiety, although careful to prevent that the small Clark was crushed by her titanic body, Chloe, without even getting up, removed her skirt and her panty, throwing them in the direction of the stairs. The shrunk youngster asked himself when all that would end, and heard his friend laugh one more time. Her hand came back to capture him, its fingers holding him gently, but also in an extremely determined way. Thus, the giantess led her servant to the point of junction of her enormous white legs, placing him again on the ground.

Kent looked at what he had ahead of himself: Sullivan's vagina was at the size of his body, almost with the dimensions of a door. It beat of joy, almost reaching orgasm. In a brief thought, he feared being sucked into the pink opening, and therefore trembled. With a low voice, almost a whisper, the young commanded:

- Give me pleasure, Clark Kent… Give me pleasure!

The boy never felt himself as impotent as on that moment. How he would be capable of satisfying a woman of that size, perhaps a hundred times bigger them himself? How he, with his penis smaller than a miserable ant, could satisfy the desires of a giantess?

Not knowing exactly what to do, Clark, with his arms, started touching lightly the folds and reentrances of that immense sexual organ. Feeling the soft touch of her loved one, Chloe started to moan of pleasure, and instinctively closed her legs. The miniature kryptonian, pressured by those two walls of skin that composed the thighs of the trainee, realized that he would die smashed right there. Seeing that she was placing Kent's life at risk, Sullivan moved away the two huge members, allowing Clark to continue gasping with the task of making Chloe have an orgasm. Her moans intensified, and one of the fingers of the blond girl also ended up descending to her vagina, assisting the little one's job… And came the climax. Chloe almost cried out, lying down on the wood boards with her mouth open, making everything tremble. The extraterrestrial, covered of sweat, fell backwards and fainted, completely lacking any more forces.

Instants later, the aspiring reporter kneeled on the floor again and caught the unconscious body of Clark in the palm of her hands. Contemplating him in a maternal smile, she murmured, felling sorry:

- Oh, poor Clark… I guess I totally exhausted you. Anyway, you will have time to rest. You're still going to make me feel pleasure many other times… The number I'll want to.

Chloe kissed the shrunk being one more time, dying his abdomen with her red lipstick, and carefully put him again on the floor. Fearing that somebody had heard her moans and came to inquire what happened in the barn, the young woman dressed her lower vests, hung her purse in one of her shoulders, opened it and, leaning down, quickly picked up Clark with her fingers, depositing him inside of it between a pen and a small notebook. After that she closed the zipper and, very happy, left the place as if her had not found her friend there in any place.

_To be continued..._


	7. VII

**VII**

Outside the barn, Jonathan Kent, concentrated into repairing the fence, heard nothing and consequently wasn't suspecting of anything. When he noticed Chloe coming back to her red car, now with apparent rush, he inquired:

- Haven't you find Clark?

- No, I haven't… - she answered evasively, opening the door of the driver's seat. - But that isn't a problem. I'll call him later. I just remembered that I have to finish an article for the newspaper and gotta go.

- Huh, strange… Well, see you soon, Chloe!

- See'ya, Mr. Kent!

The man continued his work and the girl stepped deep in the accelerator, skidding after making a curve and soon after driving quickly out of the farm. With her hands firm on the steering wheel, she could barely contain her happiness. Fortune finally smiled to her, and now she had her loved Clark as captive… Forever. For that moment on he would be her exclusive property, her most precious one…

Her Clark.

Imagining a thousand other fantasies and forms of amusement involving the small youngster, Sullivan guided the vehicle until disappearing in the road bound to Metropolis… Her most private love dreams would now come true. Now, size was the main factor…

_The End_

_That's it. Sorry for any translation mistakes._

_I would like suggestions for a possible sequel._

_Good bye._


End file.
